A Promise
by Elsian
Summary: Thor/Loki implied, barely. Can be read as Gen. Thor goes to see his brother whilst he is locked up in the containment chamber. Missing scene, nothing changes.


When Thor had stormed into the containment chamber, he had been enraged, angry to the core and intending to confront his brother properly, finishing what they had started at the cliff before Stark had taken it upon himself to intervene. He stormed into the room, taking a deep breath with which to bellow his brother's name with all the force his lungs could muster.

Only for his call to die in his throat as his eyes fell upon his brother, fast asleep on the large white bench that was the cylinders sole piece of furniture.

Loki was lay on his side towards Thor, head resting on his left forearm, whilst his right hand was gently settled on the left. His legs were curled up ever so slightly, the bottom leg more so than the top, and there was a small smile gracing his face.

He still slept as he had when they were young, still sharing a room and Thor knew had there been a blanket or throw available to him, Loki would have been wrapped up in it from head to tow, only his eyes and nose visible from the cocoon he would undoubtedly make for himself. Thor knew this habit had carried over into his adult years from the many times that he had burst into Loki's chambers of a morning to rouse him, the younger man much more prone to sleeping in than himself.

Or rather he had used to have been. Looking as his brothers face, whilst peaceful, it was much more pale and gaunt than Thor ever remembered it being. There were dark rings under Loki's eyes and Thor was willing to bet that Loki had not fallen asleep here, surrounded by a great number of enemies, out of choice but more likely had simply passed out from exhaustion. Somehow Thor doubted trying to take over a world left much time for respite.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping man in the chamber, Thor sat down next to the glass, letting his head rest on the door that led into the glass cylinder. Loki stirred, but did not wake and for what felt like the thousandth time in the last few months, Thor found himself wondering where exactly it had all gone so wrong. No matter what anyone said, he couldn't help but feel the blame behind Loki's recent actions lay with him. He could have said more, done more. Most importantly, he could have held on, could have caught his brother before he let himself fall into that awful black abyss.

Loki's face, falling away from him into the darkness was an image that had haunted him often since that day and he had never been more relieved than when he had learnt that his brother had survived the fall, although it came with the knowledge that the brother he held so close to his heart was trying to bring about the ruin of the planet that had become so dear to Thor.

Despite it all, he'd be happy never to set foot on Midgard again if it meant that Loki would return home with him that very moment. He had not realised just how much his brother truly meant to him until he was no longer there at his side.

He wondered if Loki ever thought of him.

He looked over to his sleeping brother once more, intending to leave soon after. Only to find bright green eyes staring back at him. Loki had not moved though, only awoken. They started at each other for a long moment in silence.

"Come to convince me back to Asgard again Thor?" Loki asked quietly, none of his previous vehemence evident. Thor moved slowly so that he was facing the containment chamber, facing Loki.

"I will always try to take you home brother." he replied.

"Asgard is no longer my home. There is no place for me there now." Loki's voice remained low.

"There is a place for you with me brother, always." Tentatively, Thor rested his hand against the glass. On the other side of the chamber, Loki sat up, looking away from the blonde man.

"I am not your brother Thor." he muttered.

"You may not consider us to be brothers any longer, but I do, as do Mother and Father. We grew up together Loki, and I love you, more than any other you might care to name." Thor leant forward so his forehead was nearly touching the glass, not caring that he was near pleading.

"Stop this madness and come home."

"You simply do not understand, do you Thor? Odin does not love me, he does not want me. It was only ever about you, Asgard's Golden Boy. I never even had a chance at the throne, even if I had actually wanted it. Just yet another object stolen from one world or another to be kept in Asgard until the Mighty Allfather deigned to give me purpose. So I created my own, I have a meaning now, a duty of my own, to myself. They have all given up on me up there Thor. I would suggest that you do the same. Nothing you can say is going to sway me now." Loki hissed, leaning forward on the bench. Tirade over, he swung his legs up onto the bench, resting his arms on his knees and refusing to look at Thor.

Thor sighed, getting to his feet and taking a long look at his wayward brother.

"I will leave you be for now Loki, but rest assured, I will never give up on you, and that is my promise. I refuse to believe that you are a completely lost cause. I love you too much for that."

Loki did not look up, but Thor was well aware that he had been heard. He made to leave, just before remembering one more thing from their increasingly distant youth. He turned in the doorway, only just looking over his shoulder at the other man.

"I am glad to see you no longer suffer from the nightmares that used to plague you so Loki. At least you can be at peace when you are asleep." he called, exiting the room and leaving Loki to confinement once more.

Loki chuckled bitterly, though there was no-one around to hear it.

"I have no need of nightmares any more. I get to live them now."


End file.
